


Echo's Kiri

by Raven802



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at soft porn. I thought Echo deserves some loving. I really like to know what you think. My first published attempt of this.  So be kind.  I might add a epilogue to how Fives reacts.Echo goes and visits Kiri. They mesh.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own clone wars nor the characters. I did developed kiri. I like to pull the characters out of a toy box and play.

It was there last day on Coruscant. Tomorrow they be shipping out. He planned to spend it with Kiri. He left Fives, getting ready to head for 79s and Rex was planning on meeting up with Ahsoka.  
He wished them well. The war would not last forever and he didn't want to be alone at the end. He knew his brothers would be their for him but he needed more. He knew that his life could be taken but that didn't mean he stop living his life to the fullest when he could.  
He hoped that Kiri would be the one that would want to be with him. She saw passed the fact he was a clone. She saw him as a man. A man that cared about her. Not just cause she was a Zeltron. He didn't just want to use her.  
He had sent her a message, that he would like to come over if she wanted him to.  
Her reply made him grin; ear to ear. She seemed just as excited to see him. She told him that there was a side door around the corner, from where they had gone in. When he had told Rex where he was going his Captain had grinned and clapped him on the back, wishing him well.  
Echo had taken his time. Fives had even allowed him to use his cologne. Fives slapped his cheeks. Grinning.  
"Best of luck. Vod. I got a feeling you are going to have a great time." Fives winked at him and Echo turned red.  
His brothers in the barracks had wolf whistled and cheered him on as he made his way out. It took him 10 minutes to shed his red face. He knew they ment well but sometimes they could make his anxiety hit the roof.  
By the time he got to the bar, he was second guessing himself. What the Kriff are you doing? This woman is beautiful. Smart. She was probably just being nice. He found the door and stared at it.  
Kriff!  
Fives was more then likely already at 79. Perhaps if headed that way. They could meet up and he wouldn't put Kiri through pretending to be nice. He took one step back and the door swoosh open and there she stood. One of the best looking women he had ever seen. He just barely kept his jaw from dropping. She had placed her long hair into a thick braid. She had a blue zipper shirt that went passed her thighs and a white pair of leggings. She wore no shoes and he noticed how slim her toes where. He had this desire to touch them.  
"Echo. I am so pleased you called me. Come in." She stepped out the way so he could go in. Echo gulped air before he stepped in. Quietly, she let the door close. "Please. Leave your boots by the door and come in."  
From inside his jacket. He pulled a small wrapped flimsy and offered it to her. He couldn't buy her anything but he hoped she would like his gift.  
"For me?" He nodded and smiled shyly. I wrote it for you. She unrolled it and he watched her read it. He watched as her expression changed.  
His eyes grew wider. A soft. "Oh." Came from her and her hand covered her lips. He swore she was going to cry.  
Echo was beyond concern. That was not the feeling he was going for. You Dekut! He thought.

"You don't like it? Did I do something wrong?  
"Brilliant or'dinii! (Moron) Your here less then a couple of minutes and you broke her. He admonished himself.  
"Oh Echo. Not at all. I absolutely love it. You write beautifully." She looked down at the flimsy and reread outloud as she walked toward the living area. Echo trailing behind her.

Tempest  
Weapon of war, Echo in the valley of her mind.  
Natural curves and blue eyes I drown in.  
Tender kisses I bestow; as I worship at her mantal.  
I am hers. I picture her before me. I place her  
in my heart. I will find solace in the arms of my Kiri. A blue goddess of mine.  
Wrapped in her ebony hair. I am covered in a fragrant blanket and I snuggle closer to her form. Wrapping my arms tightly. I shall forever dream and the battles will fade. For I am laying in the arms of my Kiri and I breath her in.  
For I am home.

"Is this how you see me." She asked quietly as she sat down and gestured for him to sit beside her.  
He nodded. "Yes."  
"But you just meet me? How can you know what kind of person I am?"  
"I know. My Commander also told me what a good person you are. " Echo stated quietly.  
"She's a Jedi, isn't she?" She let the flimsy curl around her finger.  
"Yes. She cares about us, clones. I never had a better Commander. Fives also likes you." He informed her.  
"They seemed really nice."  
"I will cherish this gift Echo. The best gift I ever received." She gently kissed his blushing cheek.  
They sat and talked and she placed his gift on the table beside her. She told him of how she ended up owning the bar. The man that had brought her here had died and had left her this place. He told her about Torrent company and how she would love to meet them. He promised that he would bring them to meet her.  
She got up and went to a bar. Poured wine for herself and asked what he like.  
He requested a ale. She returned and sat down closer to him. He took a pull from the ale and lean back. He watched her as she found a remote and soft music started to play.  
"Dance with me?" She asked.  
He nodded and removed his jacket. She gently guided him to a open area and allowed him to pull her closer. Together they swayed to the music. He sighed. This was where he wanted to be. Here. In her arms. She nuzzled into his neck. And gently she placed a kiss near the racing pulse. Shocked by the gesture. He pulled back and gazed down at her. She smiled.  
"Was that ok?" She asked.  
"Yes. That felt good," he replied. They moved around the living room.  
"Can I ask you something? Let me know if am being too personal. "  
"Sure." He told her as he gazed down at her amazing eyes. He swore he was going to drown in them. Just like he had written to her.  
"Have you been with someone before?" Her words were hesitant like she was afraid of the answer.  
He stopped moving. He brought his hand up and ran a finger across her cheek.  
"No" he commented softly. I never meet anyone that wanted to. My batch brother Fives got a "Twi'lek girl to;-- His face went deep red. "Oh..I probably shouldn't say."  
She giggled. "Probably not."  
"What do you mean by batch mate?" She moved her hand to the top of his button fatigues and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
He tried hard to ignore what she was doing. Letting her unbuttoned 3. He had a scar on his upper chest bone. She ran her finger lightly over the scar.  
She had asked you a question. Answer her.  
He berated himself. "A hatch or batch mate are a group of clones that are in the same cluster. Fives was closest to me. We can think a like and even finish each others--" He shivered, thought lost..  
Kiri was softly running her lips and whatever he had been thinking was totally gone. Her lips was all he could think about now. A soft moan left him.  
"Kiri?" He whispered.  
"Hmm?" Her lips moved across his chest.  
"Need to kiss you." He grabbed hold of her braid and pulled till her face was raised to up to him. He searched her eyes and waited for her approval.  
She blinked and then he was kissing her. They slanted and she opened her lips so he plunged his tongue in and she met his tongue battle with hers.  
There lips danced and he pulled back so he could grab her lower lip with his teeth. His heart was pounding so hard, he could hear it in his ears.  
She ran her hand that had been resting at his waist around back to the edge of his spine. Boldly, she let it curl around his ass and grip it. His breath hitched and he felt himself grow more and his member moved.  
He ran kisses from her lips across her cheek and suck heavily on her neck. Leaving a mark. A deep moan escape her and she breathed out his name. She pulled back again and unbuttoned his shirt. He might have to hide his body behind armor but now that his chest was exposed.  
She marveled how hard and firm his muscles where. They where so defined. She wouldn't call them huge but they where rock hard.  
She let her hands move up to his shoulders and she pushed his shirt off. It landed on the ground. She drank in his perfectly sculpture chest and pleasing hard defined muscled arms. She backed him up till he hit the couch. Bumping into it he sat down hard. She looked like a feral cat. Her gaze was so intense.  
She grabbed his hand and let it glade up her, till she reached the zipper at her breasts.  
She curled his fingers.  
"Pull it." Like a feral purr.  
Echo held his breath as he pulled the zipper. It made a satisfying sound and his eyes followed its progress. He pulled it till it was at her belly. His eyes found her pierce bellybutton. He groaned deeply. Drawn to her perfect blue flesh. He gently kissed around her belly. He ran his tongue over the piercing. She moaned his name.  
This man might be shy but so far he was incredible lover. His lips moved upwards. She removed her arms from the shirt.  
She grabbed the back of his head and let her fingers run over his buzz cut to the back of his neck. She guided him to one of her breasts and he latched on to her nipple causing her to shudder. She pushed him back so he was resting against the couch.  
Straddling him; Either of her legs by his thighs. She looked down at him with want and desire. Her hands massaging his neck.  
His gaze was scorching as he skimmed over her perfectform.  
Her awareness of him made her feel honored, how he craves her. She leaned in devouring his lips.  
She broke for air and moaned his name. He gently let his fingers trace around her nibbles and his thumb made them go hard. Like marooned pearls. As he rolled one, he suckle her other one. Letting his tongue flick. A few moments later, he repeated the treatment to the other one. She moved her hands along his shoulders and pulled his head back. Kissing him breathless. She wanted all of him. Her breath ragged and her body writhing.  
"The bedroom is that way."  
She glanced to the left. He bucked forward. Placed one of his hands under her ass.  
"Hold on." He was breathing fast against her neck as he stood. She was cradled against him as he stroll with a purpose toward her room. He took a quick look around. Kicked the door close and turned, moved her till her back slammed against the door. She gasped in pleasure and pulled him to her breasts.  
Within seconds he was devouring them.  
One of his legs kept her in place; while he wiggled his hand into leggings. His hand seeking the moisture of her core. He let his fingers move around the tender flesh, she squirmed frantically.  
As his fingers moved, the more vocal she got. Echo felt he was going to explode just by listening to her enjoyment.  
He was so hard, a hurting pleasure and he could feel a steady drip from his member. He tore at his belt. She smacked his hand away. She took over. Ripping the belt away from his pants. Undid the button. Her hand was on him before the pants hit the ground.  
"Kriffing Hod Har'ran!" He exclaimed.

He moved his hand., swiftly placed her on the ground. Pulled her leggings off. She was instantly replaced against one of his legs and the door.  
She was beyond beautiful. He could listen to her ragged breathing all day and the sounds of her being pleasure. For once in his life he was the dominant one and in control. He let his fingers work there magic.  
She moved her hand and gripped him. Gently squeezing then stroking.  
He moaned loudly. He helped guide him to her folds. He shuddered. It took every effort to hold still, but he needed her permission.  
"Want to be in you. I want to move in you." He told her, seeking her willingness.  
With the lovers she had before, never had she been asked.  
"I need you to Echo. Take me--Please." She claimed his lips.  
He shifted and pushed himself, till he felt himself enter her. Slowly at first. The intensity was to much.  
Plunging hard till he could go no more. Her body banged against the door at his hard thrust.  
"Echo." she screamed and he pounded against her again and again. All she could do was hang on. As he took her against the door. He rain kisses wherever he could reach and she yelled out his name. Over and over as she ruggedly breathed.  
His release came out of nowhere. With ferocity he didn't even know he possessed.  
He yelled out and gave a final thrust. Echo then buried his face between her sweat soaked breasts. As he let his and her body return to normal.  
He let her gently drop to the ground. He held her against him, as they stood there allowing their shaking legs to hold more weight.  
She kissed him tenderly.  
"Come." and led him to the refresher.  
He follows. He follow her anywhere.  
She pulls towels off a shelf.  
Before she can move again; he grabs her braid and let his fingers undo the thick strand.  
He loved how silky her hair feels and he runs his fingers in the strands. He pulls her into the shower and holds her close. Allowing the warm water flow over them.  
They share soap and gently wash each other. There hands lingering here and there.  
Till he decided, that her ass was too tempting. "Want you." His words intimate in her ear. He gently tugs at her lobe with his teeth. Then he has her against the back wall. His fingers working magic as he circle her around. He enters her. She gasps and withers and continuesly repeats his name in a all consuming heat between them. He held onto her hips as he lifted her to accomplish the feat. He didn't mind. She hardly weighed anything. Again he was overwhelmed by his bodies reaction to her. He floods her. Quivers; rocking his body. His breath is a hiss as he lets himself go.  
He runs his hands over her, committing her shape to his memory.  
When the water started to get cold. He turned it off and reluctantly releases her. Opening the door, he grabbed a towel and gently dried her. She returns the favor. The whole time not a word was spoken. Just stolen kisses.  
She gently led him to the bed and pulled the sheets. She got in and tugged his hand. He followed. Instantly, he was pulling her toward him. He moved her so she could rest against him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.  
Her head rested on his chest. Her hair spread like a blanket covering him. Sated and feeling fulfilled. He gently ran his fingers around her shoulder and down her arm. He repeats it.  
Then suddenly his body stills as his mind remembers.  
Sensing something wrong Kiri. Lifts her head, searching his eyes.  
There was panic there. "What?" Not understanding what was disturbing him.  
"Did you use your pheromones on me? His words where blunt and they stabbed at her heart.  
For a moment she could only stare. How could he ask her that?  
"Echo.." Disappoint wrapping around his name.  
Inwardly, he flinched but he had to know. If their time together was natural act or her pheromones that had made him react.  
She sat up and moved till she straddle his legs.  
"What we did was something I wanted to happen naturally. I would never," she grabbed his chin and locked eyes with him. "Never; use my ability on you without permission. Understand Echo." Her words conveyed her conviction and disappointment.  
Like a snake striking he grabbed her waist and twisted till he had her pinned under him.  
"Am sorry Kiri. I haven't been with a woman before and I sure as Kriff never been with a Zeltron. I don't understand how you...activate.."  
He blushed and she could see he sincerely hadn't meant to hurt her. She pulled him till his elbows where on either side of her head. She gave him a swift kiss.  
"I forgive you."  
She sighed. "I know there are a lot of rumors about my people. "We have the ability to control our pheromones, where anyonecouldnot resist. I personally won't use it, unless I am asked. It can be very powerful and I like my partners to be present when we make love."  
Echo smiled and kissed her lingerly. "Thank you Kiri. I didn't mean to offend you. Being with you has made my short life complete. This time together will keep me warm until 501 comes back and I get to see you again," A worried look comes over him. "That is if you want me to."  
Perhaps she thought this was just a fling? His brows lower.  
"Of course I want to see you again. I know you have to go and fight this war. But I'll be thinking of you and if its alright. You can comlink when you can." She captured his lips. "I really like you Echo. I wouldn't of done this, if I didn't. You have a sentive nature yet when called upon you can take down anyone or anything."  
Even after so much intimacy he still feels himself blushing. He gently placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her forehead lightly and showered morevkisses down to her neck.  
"I can stay for awhile if you like." He told her as he nibbled on her.  
"I love that." She smiles and draws him down to her.  
This day would forever be in his mind. How a beautiful goddess accepted as he was.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo spends more time with Kiri.   
> Then he has to say goodbye.  
> Fives helps him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiri sings a song. (Kiss me by Ed Sheeren)  
> I don't own the Clone wars nor the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box. Once in awhile. I did make Kiri.

They spent the day away in bed. Sleeping intertwined when not napping. To the point you couldn't tell who was whom. When they woke they made love. He would pull her and place kisses along her spine. Till she would giggle and try to pull away. He then would grab her hips and nudged himself carefully between her legs till she moaned long and deep. Then it would be her try to pull him closer. He move gently and keep one hand on her hip and the other wrapped in her hair. They came with intensity making them shudder.   
Echo would hiss out her name and place her back into arms. He kiss her ears as her back rested against his chest. Her arm would reach behind as she stretch and let her hand run on top of his head down his cheek.   
"Are you doing ok, Cyare?" He whispered against her ears, then nimble against it.  
"Hmmmm. I feel soooo good as she stretched, able to feelhis whole form.  
"Keep that up and I'll be back in you." He moaned.   
She laughed suggestively, "I wouldn't complain."   
A moment later, he had her on her back and was entering her. She wrapped her legs around him. They climbed, breathing harsh and arms caressing. He came and she followed a moment later. He fell against her body as his lips nibbling against hers.  
" I've died and end up in Manda." He purred against her.   
"Oh yea." She replied, kissing him softly.   
"Unfortunately. I have to move. I'll be right back." Reluctantly, he let her go. She got out of bed and walked naked into the refresher.   
Echo watch her go and he felt himself harden again. Her ass was so curved and all he wanted to do was grab her and explore.  
OSIK! She was going to be the death of him.   
He could hear the toilet and her rummaging. Then the sound of water running.  
Then his heart stopped. He heard her start to sing. He found himself being drawn to her, like she was a siren calling. Instantly he was out of bed. She was swaying and moving her arms in intricately as she sang. Her blue body moving seductively. He was mesmerized. He closed his eyes and listened to her voice pierce his soul.  
She knew he was listening and she let her talent shine. She had spent many a night singing at the bar below.

🎶Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me, yeah  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved🎶

She didn't sing the full song but she wanted him to know how she was feeling, being with him. When the last of her words flowed out. Echo was able to move and he closed in on her.   
He gently placed his hands on her cheeks. Bringing his forehead against hers then moving them to her shoulders. He let his cheek rub against hers.   
Kissing her shoulder,her neck. His hands ran down her back and cupped her ass as he pulled her against him.  
"I swear dala (woman) you are going to be the death me."   
He moaned and groaned against her in desire.   
"Did you like my song?" She asked shy.

"Kiri'ika you are like a siren. I could listen to you all day." He informed her as he ran his hands through her hair. All the activities where making him thirsty.   
Reluctantly he let her go and grabbed a glass on the counter. Filled it and drank it down. Placing the glass down. He then turned and grab her. A moment later she was against a wall and took her again. With her gasping and he shouting out her name.   
So it went until the wee hours. Until his arm communicator went off.   
He banged his head against the pillow and pulled Kiri tighter against him.   
Har'ran!!! He didn't want to go. The device kept blinking white and kept beeping. He ease himself away from her. Kissing her forehead as he slid out of the bed.   
Grabbing it, he went over toward the window. Looking at the city and it bright lights. He hit the button  
"Echo here."  
"Am sorry; Echo. You got to come back now. " Captain Rex ordered reluctantly.   
He paused as he listened to his heartbeat  
"Echo?"  
"Understood, Sir." He voice filled with bitter resolve.  
"Am sorry Echo." Rex repeated quietly.   
"I know vod--- Be there shortly Captain. Echo out." He turned his com off. He felt Kiri's hand slide onto his forearm. His saddened face saying it all.  
"I heard."  
Swiftly, he was hugging her and deeply, desperately was kissing her.   
Then, all to soon he pulled away and went in search of his clothing and got dressed.   
Kiri threw on a robe and silently watched him. Her arms tightly around her chest.   
When he was finished; he approached her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her with him as he made for the door.   
Just before he opened it. He placed her flush against him and kissed her tenderly. He missed feeling her naked against him.   
His hands cupped her face and he gazed into here eyes.   
"Till I see you again cyra'ika."   
"I lo--" she started.  
"Tell me when I come back. " Silencing her with a finger to her lips. He placed his forehead against hers. Another kiss and he left without looking back. Before he changed his mind and took her back to bed.   
By the time he got back to the barracks he was a walking zombie. His face was blank and grim. He didn't want her telling him she loved him in case he meet his death.   
This was not how he foresaw coming back. He missed her already. How was he suppose to function? Was this what ever person who went to war felt like when they left there beloved? No wonder jedi spoke so highly of detachment.   
Fives took one look at his vod and wrapped his arms around him. Hugging him tight. Echo submitted willingly and let out sob.   
"Kar'taylir darasuum kiri.(hold in your heart) brother.   
K'uur." (hush) Fives comforted.   
Vor entye (thank you) replied Echo. He mumbled into Fives armored shoulder.   
Echo released him. Gave him a small smile and went to his locker and started to strip down.  
He needed to put his armor on and get his kit together.   
Echo took his shirt off.  
"KRIFF!" Exclaimed Fives. Rushing to his brothers side and looking at the red marks that ran down his back.  
"What happened to your back? Did you have a fight with loft cat?"   
Echo cheeks turned bright red.   
"Oh." Fives mind caught up and his shock turned to a grin then laughter.   
"Vod! Grinning wildly. Lucky you." He gave Echo a shoulder bump as Ech kept on blushing.   
Fives still held him by the shoulder. "Wait."  
Fives pulled out Bacta spray from a pouch.  
"Hold still" Fives applied a generous amount as he continued to chuckle.  
Echo could feel the slight stings.  
Worth it. He thought with a smile as he remembered Kiri placing them there.  
Fives let his brother go.   
They would be leaving in a couple of hours.   
Fives never left his brothers side. He wanted to make sure his batch brother felt he had someone there for him.   
Together; they would tackle the battles, so that Echo could return to Kiri. 

End


End file.
